Final Fantasy II stats
The following is a list of stats in Final Fantasy II. The actions in battle craft the characters' skills. List of statuses HP Characters' maximum HP has a chance of increasing based on the amount of HP that is lost in the battle. Increases to maximum HP are equal to the character's Vitality stat. HP caps at 9999. This leads to an easy exploit by the player, who can hit their own characters to decrease HP quickly and in a desirable fashion. MP MP makes its debut, where spells now require a specific number of MP to be cast that is equal to the spell level. It is unique due to the fact that the actions in battle craft the characters' skills. The chance to gain an increase in maximum MP is based on how much MP is lowered from the start of the battle. How much MP is gained is equal to the character's Magic stat. The player can purposefully lower party members' MP by using Sap or Osmose, or by using Swap with another character with low MP. MP is capped at 999. Attack Attack varies based on the character's Strength statistic, as well as which hand a weapon is equipped in, and the weapon the character is using. * Weapons (including bows) equipped in the character's main hand (with a shield/nothing in other hand) will give bonus Attack equal to \frac{\mbox{1}}{2} * \mbox{Str} , rounded down, while a weapon in the off-hand slot (with a shield/nothing in main hand) will use the same formula, except the value is halved. * Dual-wielded weapons will each have the same bonus Attack as the above formula, although it will be halved for each weapon. * Unarmed has its own formula: for a main-handed 'Hands' with a shield in the off-hand slot, Attack Power is equal to (\mbox{4} * {Lv}) + \mbox{Base} , where Base is the product of the first formula; if 'Hands' is in the off-hand slot and a shield in the main-hand, the same formula is used, although the end value is halved. 'Hands' in both slots results in a different formula: (\mbox{8} * {Lv}) + (\frac{\mbox{1}}{2} * \mbox{Str}) Accuracy Accuracy is divided into a number and a percentage. The first number is how many hits the character can land and is based solely on a character's skill level with the equipped weapon, while the percentage is determined by the equipped weapon's Accuracy value plus the character's Strength stat. Each weapon factors Accuracy individually, although only the Accuracy of the weapon in the character's main hand is displayed. Defense The sum of the character's and his/her equipment's defense power. The higher the value, the less damage sustained when attacked. Evasion Evasion is split into a number and a percentage value. The Evasion number determines how many attacks a character may be able to evade and the percentage indicates the chance to evade. In addition to determining chance to avoid physical attacks, the Evasion percentage affects which order characters and enemies act in battle. The Evasion number can be increased by being targeted by enemy attacks, while the Evasion percentage is dependent on Agility, evasion values of equipped weapons and/or shields, and the total evasion value of equipped armor (which is usually negative): : Agility + WeaponEvasion + ShieldEvasion + ArmorEvasion Weapon evasion is determined by: : (0.5 * + SkillLevel) * ItemEvasion , ItemEvasion being the weapon's evasion percentage. Shield evasion is determined by: : (1 + SkillLevel) * ItemEvasion , ItemEvasion being the shield's evasion percentage. Magic Defense Magic Defense allows a character to reduce or avoid being afflicted by negative status effects or being affected by stat-affecting spells. It does not reduce damage inflicted by magic or enemy abilities. Magic Defense is split into a number and a percentage value. The Magic Defense number determines how many attempts to inflict status or reduce stats may be avoided and the percentage indicates the chance of negating each attempt to apply a status effect or stat reduction. Magic Defense level can be increased by being targeted by enemy spells. The formula for Magic Defense percentage is: : (Stamina + Magic) / 2 + ArmorMagicDef + 15 Strength Strength increases a character's regular attack damage (the damage dealt by the "Attack" option) and accuracy with physical attacks. In earlier versions, Strength may decrease from frequently using White Magic. Each point of Strength directly boosts Accuracy by one percent. The Attack stat is based on Strength, however it varies depending on multiple factors; for example, a Right-Handed character with 15 Strength and two Blood Swords equipped will have 4 Attack, the same character with level 3 Unarmed and no shield will have 23 Attack, and the same character with a left-hand Ice Bow will have 59 Attack. Spirit Spirit is a measure of the character's White Magic spell potency. The Spirit stat is increased by using White Magic spells in combat. Intelligence Intelligence increases damage dealt and efficiency of Black Magic spells. It is increased by casting Black Magic spells in combat. In earlier versions, Intelligence may decrease from frequently attacking in combat. Stamina Stamina determines how much HP a character will gain when maximum HP increases after a battle. For example, if a character has 40 Stamina with 1,000 maximum HP, then his/her maximum HP will become 1,040 the moment it rises. Each point of Stamina also increases Magic Defense by 0.5%. Stamina is gained from losing HP in battle. In earlier versions, Stamina may decrease from frequently using Black Magic. Agility Agility factors into Evasion, and hence contributes to evading attacks more effectively and action order in battle. Agility has a random chance of increasing after each battle, based on the character's Evasion-% stat. Hence, avoiding heavy armor and equipping shields or weapons with high evasion values will boost Agility growth. Magic Magic determines how much MP a character will gain when maximum MP increases after a battle. For example, if a character has 25 Magic with 250 maximum MP, then his/her maximum MP will become 275 the moment it rises. Each point of Magic also increases Magic Defense by 0.5%. Magic is gained by losing MP in battle, whether by casting spells or having MP reduced by Sap or Osmose. Category:Stats in Final Fantasy II Category:Stat lists